This Time it was a Kiss for Sure
by Mibu Kyoshiro
Summary: Sorry guys cant give the story out but definetly an S+S


Authors notes: Well It's been a long time since I've written a fic with all the colege application and all It's just that I'am really busy and well   
  
I've got this huge mental block stuck in my head well I can't do anything well anyway here is the fic and it is my first fic really other fics of   
  
mine I never finishe so I didn't bother to post them so sorry. hope you like this fic and don't forget to R&R I got this story from a manga   
  
I read by Yamazaki Michiyo   
  
-One shot-   
  
This Time it was a Kiss for sure   
  
"WHAT!!!!! You've got kissed" Three of Tomoyo's Friends in chorus   
  
"yea..." But she still remained calm   
  
"What did it taste like? Strawberry or lemon?" The other girl questioned   
  
'...a kiss'   
  
While the other girls was interviewing Tomoyo the silent student Sakura Kinomoto managed to burt out a question   
  
"Was it gentle?" She asked in a shy timid voice   
  
"Really Kinomoto what kind of question is that?" one girl remarked   
  
"Hmm By the sound of your voice it's like your dying to get kissed."   
  
"Its..." The girl blurted out "It's not like that.."   
  
"It's ok it's nothing to be ashamed off." Tomoyo Reassured her   
  
"Demo"   
  
"Don't worry i'm not going to tell anyone else your secret." Her best friend reassured her again   
  
"You have already someone in mind." the other girl asked   
  
"That's not .." As she bumed in to an all familiar figure "g.gomen" Rubbing her nose when she looked up she saw....   
  
"Li-kun" 'My classmate since middleschool Syaoran Li...' "Why are you so red Kinomoto do you have a fever or something?"   
  
"Hey Li-kun have you heard? Sakura..." In a flash Sakura covered her friends mouth preventing anymore words to come out '...this person'  
  
'Is the one I love'  
  
"Hurry up and go away." She managed to squert out   
  
"Fine!"   
  
"Sakura I can't Breathe." Her friend was choking out   
  
"Ahh Gomen."   
  
'But I always acted the opposite I feel even in jr. High.'   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Hey Kinomoto Guess what?"   
  
"What?" She sighed   
  
"Were Classmates again" He said Mischivously   
  
"Here comes another rotten school year." She sighed in defeat   
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
'Is this how love supposed to work?' Looking at the soccer team practicing even with the snow   
  
'It's just like that day that I will never forget. It happened two years ago while I was watching Li-kun play soccer and then fell asleep   
  
and dreamt someone kissed me. Even though It was just a dream It felt warm since that day I was always longing for someone to fill   
  
the void in my heart'   
  
Syaoran was commanding the other players   
  
'Li-kun'   
  
She touched her lips to feel the warmth again   
  
The next day lunch time   
  
"Hey did you hear next week December 24 the soccer team is holding a chrismas party?" One of the girls asked   
  
"Yea someone said it was a yearly custom."   
  
"If they sell tickets lets go." another girl suggested   
  
"But It has to be a boy-girl paid aint it?"   
  
"Too bad the soccer club dosen't have to go with a pair."   
  
Sakura quietly continued to eat though sighing after the last statement   
  
After classes Sakura was walking alone the street when suddenly...   
  
*BAM!!!*  
  
"Itai!!!" She rubbed her head a few times then turned around "Li-kun......Is it a chinese custom to hit a girl in the head while walking alone  
  
in the snow?"   
  
"Why are you alone?"   
  
"Everyone has dates today even my bestfriend has a date today with Eriol-kun. How about you don't you have practice today?"   
  
"Today I.... Uhh" He stared at Sakura's emerald eyes 'she is so beautiful. What am I saying?'   
  
"Hello Earth to Li-kun." Knoking on Li's head  
  
"Ahem..." He looked away blushing   
  
"Maybe you are planing on walking me home."  
  
"Bak...Like I would do something like that. I promised I will play with my dog ' Nice Excuse Li..' Now he was calling himself baka   
  
*sigh*' You don't even have a dog ' Sakura   
  
After a few minutes of walking   
  
"Well here we are...Ja" Sakura Reminded him then she was about to go in when "Matte Kinomoto."   
  
"HHai?" She stammered   
  
"Here." Giving her tickets to the party "Do you want to go together?" He asked blushing   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They said the capt. should go with someone... Besides They said to invite Kaijuus" He added   
  
"Damn You Li." She playfully hit him with her bag  
  
"Ok."   
  
That night..   
  
"Im going to a party with Li-kun." then she fell asleep   
  
Next day..  
  
"Hey Li-kun What should I wear to the party?"   
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Sigh"   
  
"Well what do you have in mind?"   
  
"A white dress of course."   
  
"I'll make sure to wear something dark." He smirked   
  
"You are such a jerk!" Sticking out her toungue   
  
"Only to you." He countered   
  
"Oi Li someone want's to talk to you!!" Li stood up and went to the door   
  
"Hey Sakura Isn't that the one interested in Li-kun?"   
  
"Yea" After a moment of silence  
  
"WHAT!!! You refused the most popular and beautiful girl at school? So who are you going with anyway?"   
  
"Kinomoto." He said coldly   
  
"Liar... I see why your fighting all the time."   
  
"Hey Sakura the one you wanted the kiss from Li-kun?"   
  
"What are you talking about I don't like anyone!" She shouted   
  
" I See you haven't been kiss." One of the boys commented   
  
"Ain't that normal?"   
  
"Of course not. Hey Li-kun When was your first kiss?" Li Looked at Sakura and said " Jr High."   
  
'Li-kun has already had his first kiss?"   
  
"Kinomoto Do you know who it is." A girl asked   
  
"Iie."   
  
After class...  
  
'The Christmas party is tommorow '   
  
"Sigh"   
  
"Oi Li Get some tape!" One of the guys putting up the banner asked  
  
"Go get them yourself."   
  
"Hi." Sakura Quietly greeted   
  
"Hi."   
  
'why has it been so tense?'  
  
"I heard you got your first kiss during jr high." She started "Was it Meiling-chan?"   
  
"Urusai."   
  
"Or Maybe..."  
  
"It's none of your business ok?" then he continued to walk alone   
  
"I know it's none of my business but...I cant help myself!!" She ran through Li crying   
  
When she reached her house she sat on the floor and cried 'why does it have to be like this?'   
  
Next evening...  
  
"The party probably started." The a snowball landed on the window "Huh?"   
  
She went ouside to see...  
  
"Li-kun!!" As she saw the boy breathing heavily   
  
"I was calling you but no one answered."   
  
Sakura began to cry  
  
"Let's go! AHH!" As he got hit by a snowball   
  
"Why?" she asked crying "Why did you wear something white.... Your not wearing dark colors like you said you would!"  
  
"Baka Getting upset over that while gathering snow   
  
"I just don't get it."   
  
*SPLAT!*  
  
"Dummy why didn't you dodge it! Now look at you your all wet this would have never happened..."   
  
The two locked into each others eyes while Li-wiped off the tears   
  
The He kissed her gently in the lips. After the kiss he grabbed her arm...  
  
"Let's go."   
  
"Why?" Li then stopped and looked at Sakura   
  
"During Jr High you also had your first kiss."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Yea It was with me." He pulled her closer and Kissed her passionately   
  
"Aishiteru Sakura." It was the first time he called her by her first name   
  
"Aishiteru Syaoran" The Kissed again and this time she knew it was a kiss for sure.   
  
*OWARI*   
  
A/N: Well guys to waffy for you well this is what I got in mind sorriy byt this is my first fic so please bear with me till next time! 


End file.
